Only With You
by Jullians
Summary: Draco came with a blond baby boy to his seventh year at Hogwarts and everyone is wondering what is he up to. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prologue

**Only With You**

**Prologue**

The platform of nine and three quarters was as noisy as always, and that was what Draco Malfoy was scared of most at that moment, inside his cloak was a bundle with his baby boy inside.

He watched from the sides of the platform trying to sooth his baby, which was upset with all the noise.

"Shush my pretty boy, it's alright, I'm here," he whispered to his child while cradling him in his arms. He knew it wasn't going to get any better if he stayed outside on the platform. He needed to board the train.

Draco sat with his baby in an empty compartment trying to sooth the toddler. He rocked him on his arms, whispering words of comfort and then performed a silencing charm on the compartment, and as a magic silenced the tiny room the cries had first slowed and then stopped.

"Thank Merlin…" Draco mumbled as he put the pacifier in the tiny mouth. Now, that his baby had calmed down, he could rest.

He has only had his baby for two months; he gave him to birth in early July. He fell pregnant during the winter break, someone… had kind of raped him, he knows who that someone was, but he's most bothered with the fact that HE of all people in the world…

Draco had put himself under a glamour charm when he started showing, he told no one. When he came home this summer, his parents found out about his baby, his pretty little baby, and disowned him. Fortunately they found out at the end of the summer break, and had allowed him to stay until the break was over, and with a promise that they never see him again.

And here he is, on the Hogwarts Express, after he sent a letter to Dumbledore and explained his situation. Dumbledore said in returned that for this year he would attend school, but he'd learn with tutors instead of going to class, he will have his own room with a nursery instead of sleeping in the dormitory in Slytherin room. After the school year ends, Dumbledore promised to place him somewhere safe.

Draco looked down, at the big blue eyes of his son, and smiled. "I'm so lucky I've got you Damian," he kissed his forehead. The baby only closed his eyes and fell asleep. Draco locked the door of the compartment with a locking charm and lay on the seats, hugging the blond baby to his heart.

They both remained like that until the end of the ride.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

His baby had rest over his chest after he was fed up, and now was sleepy. Draco was circling their room; there was one queen size bed, one crib, a few baby toys and story books, a shower room with a little tub for the baby, a closet, and a table for his school stuff.

Creamy whit face, so tender, eyes closed and a tinny pink mouth sucked one of Draco' fingers, so beautiful.

It was only six and a half, but Draco was already exhausted; Damien didn't fell a sleep before a moment ago and before that he slept on the train ride but woke up crying, and when they got to Hogwarts all the talking and staring had annoyed both of them and Damien was upset again. Only when he changed his nappy and showered him he fall a sleep.

Now all Draco wanted to do was to sleep his arse off.

----

A single moan had woke Draco and he hurry to his baby's crib. He didn't want Damien to wake yet, so he lifted him up and walk a little around their room. Damien didn't make any noise.

He looked half way to the clock, it was only nine PM.

There was a knock on the door, Draco hurried to the door with Damien in his hands in worry of making Damien wake.

It was Pansy, his best friend.

"Good god, Draco!" pansy screech.

"Sshhh!" Draco whispered pointing to the baby in his arms. "Don't you dare waking him up!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she whispered. "Can I come in?"

"Only if I can still trust you." He said firmly. He didn't want anyone who dislikes him to be near his child.

"Of course I am Draco! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I could've helped you!" she whispered and came into the room after Draco let her in.

"From a lot of reasons." Draco murmured and looked at his son.

"Can I see him?" Pansy asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, but don't make any noise, I don't want him to be awake." He let Pansy come closer to them.

Pansy showed a soft smile, "oh Draco, he's beautiful. How old is he?" she touched his tinny hand.

"About two months give or take. He was born at July seventh. My parents found out at the middle of August and let me stay with them till September first, and I can't go back to them."

"I'm so sorry for you, I wish you told me, I would've helped you." Pansy said in her squeaky voice.

"Shh! Pansy! Be quiet!" he whispered. "I couldn't have told you, and you couldn't have helped me too."

There was a silence between them and Draco really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Pansy hon, I really tired, could you please-"

"-Oh! Off course, Draco! I forgot about all that mess and lack of sleep you have when you've got a baby… I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Draco sighed in relief. "Yeah, sure" he nodded.

----

At the morning his baby has smiled at him; a sweet, toothless smile. That made Draco to melt.

"Good morning to you too, pretty," Draco whispered lovingly to his son. "Let's get us dressed up and ready for breakfast, all right pumpkin?" he nuzzled to his son, all he needed for life was right here with him, could he be any happier?

Draco dressed himself, changes a nappy to his child and dressed him up in a light blue suit.

He brought with himself a bag with baby things in it. Merlin he hoped it gonna be alright.

He was afraid that all the noise will disturb Damian.

In the Great Hall, Pansy wave for them to sit next to her on the Slytherin table, the hall was a bit noisy for Draco's taste, but Damian appear to be in a good mood this morning.

"Good morning, Pans." He greeted her as he approached her.

"Good morning to you too, how is he doing?" she looked at the baby cradled in his arms.

"He's good, I thought that he will be upset with all the noise but he seems fine by it." He baby look at him with big grinnish-blue eyes. He took the baby bottle and start feed his baby while trying to eat by himself.

"So Draco, wanna tell us how the hell you got a baby from?" asked Nott nastily.

"It's none of your busyness, Nott. And I'll appreciate it if you wouldn't swear near my son." Replied Draco and kept looking at Damian.

Pansy seems thoughtful. "Is there something wrong, Draco? Do you want us to talk alone?" she asked him.

Draco looked at her, she looked worried over him. "No, I'm fine Pans, it's just lack of sleep I supposed."

"Oh, okay then. Errm, do you have classes with us?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I just hope it will go smooth."

"Oh. You can give him some toys, can't you?" She took a seep from her drink.

"Yeah, I've got him some…"

"Well, I think we should go – class start in a few minutes, we got Care of Magical Creatures… with Griffindors!"

A dark expression was on Draco's face. "Merlin helps us."

Pansy laugh, "Oh yeah! We need all the help!"

Draco nodded. "Let's get you in to an order…" Draco murmured to his baby, and turned to burp him while they walk together outside.

He never noticed the pierce green eyes that stared at him from the other direction of the hall.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Oh, I just KNOW that the baby is mine… I just know it. Fuck. How the hell is that fucking possible? Does a wizard can get pregnant? Weird._ He thought to himself as he walked up to his CoMC class.

_Damn. I'm a fucking father… what the hell should I do? Should I talk with him? Demand to see my child? But… how can I be sure the slut didn't fuck with anyone else and the baby isn't mine? I have to find out… I'll demand an answer the next time I'll see him._

----

Draco was back in his room, changing a nappy to Damian. It's not so bad after you get over the smell… who would've think that a baby can produce so mach poo.

"Ah-Uhg" Damian… said?

Draco smiled. "Yes darling, you did poo and now I'm changing your nappy to a clean one. Here you go," he was pretty proud of himself, he had improved a lot since Damian's birth.

"Now, what should I do to make you fall a sleep? You sleep almost al the time… why don't you now? C'mon…" he cradled him in his arms, murmuring a song his mother had use to singing him when he was little.

Apparently, it did it magic, after a while Damian fell a sleep.

----

_I know for sure that there's no such a thing in the Wizarding world a natural male pregnancy. It only could happen by potion or if the males are soul mates or by some weird old spell._

_Ha! There's no a fucking way me and Malfoy are soul mates, so that's erased from the list. Potion? Ha, like he had some time to arrange that… _he grinned.

_Well, that's not matter how he got pregnant. The matter is that the child is mine. I just know it…_ he thought in rage as he walk down the dark corridor.

----

Draco was walking down a dark corridor, Damian safely asleep inside his cloak.

He doesn't like the idea of being here down in the dark, alone. You could never know who you'll meet.

"Hello Malfoy." There was a voice behind him, a familiar voice. He knew that voice… he turned around and saw HIM.


	4. Chapter 3

I know its short – but it's just for you to not worry or something… hope you like it and keep it on with the reviews:)

**Chapter 3**

"You!" Draco took a few steps back, trying to defend himself and the baby. "What… what are you doing here? What do you want?" he felt a wave of coldness wash him.

The tall boy came closer to him; Draco felt some panic rising inside of him. "Get away from me!" he yelled. He attached his baby protectively to his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just think… there's some thing we should talk about." HE said.

Draco had a very good idea about what he wanted to talk about, but he asked anyway. "Like what?"

"Like…" he came closer, "This particular baby."

"No!" Draco shouted. "You're not going to take him away from me!" he felt the cold sureness of the wall behind him and knew his was trap.

HE laughed. "Who said I'm going to take him away from you?"

Draco was confused. "So what do you want?"

"I just want to know if the boy is mine,"

The blond was shocked. "Do you think I'm a slut? Do you think I slept with anybody in this fucking school?! You took my cherry!" Draco felt warm tears down his cheek.

The other looked surprised. "I did?"

"Yes, Potter you did!" Draco was tired of this, he wanted away from him, away from what happened that night they made Damian.

_Damn that didn't go so well…_

TBC…


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I actually finished it long time ago, but wasn't sure how to end it…. Sorry

**Chapter 4**

Draco was crying, he didn't want to see anyone. Pansy came for a visit earlier and took care of a sleeping Damian in the bedroom while Draco locked himself in the bathroom.

He couldn't believe what Potter thought of him… him a whore, who slept with anyone.

That hurt so much, especially because Draco still has feeling for Potter, although what he did.

Draco loved him.

And Potter… took advantage of it, played with his heart, played with his emotion, played with his innocence.

How Slytherin of him…

Well, he needed to be strong, strong for himself and for Damian.

He shouldn't need to let Potter affect himself like that.

That's right! Draco got up on his legs, wiped dry his cheeks and eyes.

When he was out of the bathroom, he got a comforting hug from Pansy.

----

Pansy let him sleep for a while before she asked him what happened and if he wanted to talk about it.

On the one hand, Draco didn't want to talk about it, to tell her all his secrets, leaving himself completely exposed.

And on the other hand, he knew he should talk about it, that it'll do him good.

"Pansy… what I'm going to tell you, will stay in this room, okay?" Draco confirmed.

"Of course it will, Draco!" Pansy shrieked.

"Well, I had some… argument, if you could say so, with Damian's father. He… I… well; I'll just tell you what had happened that night, about a year ago."

Pansy nodded.

"I had – have feelings for Potter, and from some reason he took advantage of this, and he… had me to sleep with him… I mean, I didn't want to sleep with him at first; I wanted my first time to be special, especially with him, not inside some old classroom. But Potter took me there anyway, saying it would be okay… it was, but he treated me ugly. I didn't want it to be like that… I didn't want it at all…" few tears dropped down Draco's cheeks, Pansy wiped them off.

"And… and he got me pregnant. And now I met him in dark corridor, and he asked if Damian is his, and I was so scared he would take him from me… and he thought that I'm a slut…" more tears came out and he let Pansy hug him again.

"Draco, what you told me now was… I don't know what to say beside I want to kick Potter's ass." Pansy said.

Draco didn't say anything as she kept caressing his hair, and when she was out he was already asleep, exhausted from crying.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I didn't update (any of my stories as a matter of fact) for a long time, I just have a writer-block… :/ I think I succeed in getting over it, but I have a lot of things to get into order.**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

Pansy was running straight to the Gryffindor tower, if it wasn't for her relationship with Hermione Granger she wouldn't have a clue to where be that located.

When she was inside the Gryffindor common room, Hermione came to her all smiles. "Hey love, what are you doing here at this hour? Is something happened?"

"Oh, damn right... Where is that friend of yours – Potter?" Pansy was here for a reason, and not for lovey-dovey with her girlfriend.

Hermione frowned. "He's in his room, why, is something wrong?" but Pansy wasn't there anymore.

There was a slight knock on the wooden door of the seventh year boy's room. And without waiting for reply, pansy barked in, sending Seamus and Dean out of the room, leaving only her and Potter.

"'something you want, Pansy?" he asked her.

"Yes, this;" And she slapped him.

Potter looked gob smacked "Ow! Why did you do that, Parkinson?! That hurt!" there was red hand-mark on his right cheek.

"That's one was for Draco." She smirked.

"Wh-what?!" Harry said with astonishment.

Pansy stood there with her hands on her hips, and looking very determined and not happy.

"You heard me. You think I don't know what you did to him? You think he didn't tell me? Than you're all wrong!" she pushed her finger hard to his chest.

Harry, with huge eyes, stood there with shock. "He… he told you? About… what happened there? When I…"

"Yes, he did!" she yelled. "I can't believe what a monster you are, that ugly side you hide from us…" she said to him with disgust.

Harry suddenly looked broken. He sat on the floor, looking as he was shocked and not saying a thing.

There was silence. Pansy tried to calm down and gathered her thoughts together, while Harry just, looked confused and… miserable?

"You know, I didn't mean that… that would be like that. I really didn't… but I – I was so much confused back then." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" asked Pansy.

"My sexuality… And all the things about being gay, you know, it's not that simple… to admit it with a background of prejudice. My muggle family had never been approve of it, and every second word that came out of their mouth was about how freaks are the 'faggots' and how should they die miserably die. It was a nightmare. And when I started to have feeling for Draco I was shocked. And one day I was just… loosing control, and… attacking him. I felt as if it was **his** entire fault, that because of him I feel like that… a freak. I couldn't bare it anymore… and I hurt him, my precious, because of me, because…"

Pansy couldn't hold her tears for the sight of the boy-who-killed-you-know-who crying.

"Stop it, Potter. You made me feel like a bloody Hufflepuff." She dried her wet cheeks and raised herself from the bed she sat on. "If I was you I was telling all these to Draco instead of sitting here crying. He deserves to know." And with that she walked away.

And Harry knew she was right.

TBC…

**A/N:**

I'll be more then glad if you'll write me your opinions/suggestion.

Instead all I get is a lot of users here that get this story to their alerted list, so I know there at least 13 readers, so please leave a review about what do you think of the chapter/story.

Thanks, Julllian.


End file.
